The long term objective of this project is to introduce into clinical practice a neuroprosthesis employing functional neuromuscular stimulation (FNS) that will allow individuals with low cervical or high thoracic spinal cord injuries (SCI) to stand, transfer, or perform simple maneuvers with minimal assistance. The overall goal is to increase the independence and personal mobility of people with tetraplegia or paraplegia. This will be accomplished by implementing and evaluating a surgically implanted FNS system in SCI volunteers. Significant progress towards advancing each of these goals has been made over the past year. Achievements include: 1) completion of cadaver and intraoperative studies to develop surgical techniques for system installation, 2) implantation of an 8-channel standing system in the first human volunteer, 3) recruiting and preparing additional subjects for implant surgery (3), 4) pilot testing of functional assessments, and 5) field testing and distribution of a new external control unit.